ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bring me the head of Bad Piggies
Bring me the head of Bad Piggies is a fanmade animated short. It features the Bad Piggies, Angry Birds, and a few other characters. Plot The story takes place in Cartoon City where Kirby, Ami Onuki (Cartoon Version), Yoshi, & Yumi Yoshiruma (Cartoon Version) discussing how Angry Birds is starting get on there nerves and they also feel bad for the pigs so they delete there Angry Birds apps and play Bad Piggies instead. But what they didn't know, A Green Pig is behind a bush next to the 4 others talking on a walkie talkie with a Helmet Pig telling the story of what the 4 are up to. then Helmet Pig discussies where the eggs are and reailizing that the eggs are right next to him. He looks around to see if there are any Angry Birds around him causing the Green Pig telling that there at a donut party. So the Helmet Pig takes the eggs Invites a Moustache Pig and Green Pig over to Chuck E. Cheese's. Over there, they eat the eggs. 1 hour later, The birds come back from the Donut Party realizing that the eggs have been stolen. They ask the 4 who discussed how Angry Birds was getitng on there nerves saying that they didn't steal them. Suddenly, Hal smells a egg breath coming from Chuck E. Cheese's. They go over to Chuck E. Cheese's and search where the breath was coming from. Then, one of the Blues spot The Pigs with an empty plate. Red askes what they have been eating, The Helmet Pig says that he just ate some Chicken Mctenders, a cheese pizza, and slice of bacon. Moustache Pig burps and Chuck smells it, Chuck recgoinizes the breath smell and it was the egg kind. They all the birds do the loudest scream in Chuck E. Cheese's. This result causes the Birds to become really, really, really, really, really, really, really, freakin pissed off that they all become Bright Red (Even Red & Terrence who become even MORE red) and they suddenly grow a body with Muscles (Even Stella) and arm themselfs with pump action shotguns, submachine guns, and M16 Assault Rifles. They pigs take off in a getaway car and birds chase them through out the entire city. They try to kill the pigs but they aren't, Instead they gun down various cartoon characters instead. Red guns down Skips from Regular Show, Maya from Maya and Migeul, and Fanboy from Fanboy & Chum Chum, The Blues gun down a Black Puffle from Club Penguin, Chuck guns down Ice King from Adventure Time, Stella guns down Link from The Legend of Zelda & Jasmine from Aladin, & Terrence guns down Office Jerk from Office Jerk. Later, Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic appears and shoots Bomb's arm off and Bomb explodes her head back. Bubbles guns down a group of Waddle Doos from Kirby, 3 Kid Koopas from Mario Party 5, and Larry The Lobster from Spongebob flexing. This is followed by Jewel from Rio being decipitated by gunfire. Following this is a montage of Rico from The Penguins of Madagascar shooting a Fire blaster, The Rainbow Puking Gnome vomiting profusely in Paficia Northwest's face, two Paratroopers from Mario colliding in midair, Megamind getting kicked in the groin by his side kick, Minion, which causes his top half of his body to pop off, The Russian Trololo Man getting hit over the head by a lead pipe, Ash Ketchum getting punched in the face by Von Kaiser, and the Giant Hamster Monster from Quest for Zhu roaring at a can of Sprite. It ends with the Bad Piggies going down a Rabbit Hole and the Angry Birds stand huffing and puffing causing there heads to pop off. Later Kirby, Ami, Yoshi, & Yumi come out looking down at the grounded at the decased birds wondering what they will be like when there teenagers. A time card comes and says "A Few Years Later" Show that Ami, Yumi, Kirby, & Yoshi as teenagers. Teenage Ami & Teenage Yumi remembering that time with Birds gunning down the cartoon characters. While Kirby & Yoshi remember the time where Von Kaiser punched Ash Ketchum and how hilarious that momment was and Yumi asks if they wanna get some Almond M&M's. And a title card comes out saying "The End". And the credits roll. There could be a possible sequel called "Bad Piggies in Wonderland". Cast (*)= Killed *Bad Piggies *Angry Birds* *Kirby *Ami *Yoshi *Yumi *Skips* *Maya* *Fanboy* *A Black Puffle* *Ice King* *Link* *Jasmine* *Office Jerk* *Rainbow Dash* *A group of Waddle Doos* *3 Kid Koopas* *Larry the Lobster* *Jewel* (Who is completly innocent) *Rico *Rainbow Puking Gnome *Paficia Northwest *2 Paratroopers *Megamind* *Minion *Trololo Man* *Ash Ketchum* (Probably) *Von Kaiser *Giant Hamster Monster *A Can of Sprite Category:Short films